Witness
by Starykid
Summary: She was 4 years old & she saw her whole family murdered in front of her face. The man that did it, she lives with now & is forced to call him dad. Crossover with 7th Heaven, Strong Medicine, Walker Texas Ranger, Trixie Belden Books, ER.
1. Explaining

**Part1:**

Nobody understood me, but my life wasn't as great as everyone thought it was. They thought I was gothic, but rich. I was neither. I was a girl with troubles, problems, & heartaches.

I remember what life was like before I came to live Frank Santos. We were a happy family. We were rich, $86 billion dollars rich. All that changed three days after Naomi & Brian's 2nd b-day & my 4th b-day. Samuel was 8-years-old. My parents, Bill & Louisa Johnson were in with a client, Frank Santos. Our secretary & gardener were in the kitchen making lunch.

Everything happened so fast, that I usually try & block it out of my mind. My mother yelled me to run, but I stood rooted to the ground, watching in horror as Frank slaughtered my friends & family.

He took the axe & chopped my mother's, father's, brothers', sister's, secretary's, & gardener's heads, arms, & legs off. My Uncle Adam (really my brother) walked through the door & Frank ripped the axe across his chest. The next thing I remember is waking up in the trunk of a car, bound & gagged.

Frank & I moved to Texas & he forced me to call him dad. When I was 5, he killed three cops in one day & we were on the run to Houston from Dallas, Texas. When I was 6, we moved to Philadelphia, Penn-sylvania where I met the Delgato's & their friends. Mark Delgato & I became great friends, but Frank put a limit to how much we could see each other. I gave birth to Rachel Ann Johnson when I 6. Frank was the father. When I was 8, Frank raped me again. I gave birth to Dakota Lynn Johnson 9 months later.

When I was 10, he raped me again. This time, after I gave birth to Rayne Corna Johnson, Frank put a sledgehammer through my head & shot Mark in the shoulder. I came out of a coma when I was 11 & Frank broke my arm. When I was 12, I gave birth to Chenise Rouge Johnson. Frank again was the father. Dr. Jackson & his wife had been taking care of my kids when they found out I was moving to Chicago, Illinois. They took Chenise in & Dr. Jackson said he would keep them safe. I believed him.

Frank beat me with his belt buckle when I was 13 & he skinned my back of the skin. While I was in the hospital, he went up to Sleepyside, New York & kidnapped a 15-year-old girl named Trixie Belden. When I got out of the hospital, Trixie & I stayed together until one night I told her to make a run for it. She went to General Hospital & found her family & friends there.

When one of the doctors, Carry Weaver, asked about her arm, she told them about me & where I was. Frank was at a bar. 2 doctors came to get me & I was hospitalized once again.

When Frank finally got me back, I was 15& we moved to Glenoak, California. We met the Camden's, Petrowski's, & Kinkirk's. I tried to kill myself when I was 15.5, but shot Simon Camden when he grabbed the gun from me. He of course told his family that I had aimed it at him.

Frank found a supplier of heroine & started to dell me to dealers for heroine. I became pregnant shortly after my 16th birthday. The Camden's had dropped the charges once Ruthie had told them that I was pregnant. Everyone in the town outlawed me. Then I turned 17.

**Camden Household:**

"Ding Dong!" Ruthie opened the door to find a tall man standing there.

"Is your mum or da home?" he asked.

"Mom, dad, someone's at the door for you. Come right in," Ruthie yelled, then said.

"Thank you," he said.

Annie & Eric came to the door & Ruthie went into the living room and turned the TV on. Martin, Simon & Cecilia, Matt & Sarah, Lucy & Kevin & Savannah, Sam & David, Mary & Charlie & Carlos sat in the living room as well.

"My name is Adam Johnson. I've come all the way from Ireland to find my 17-year-old sister, Sarah Lynn Johnson. I was told that she was living here in Glenoak, California with her kidnapper. I was hoping you would tell me where I could find her since I was told that she shot your son, Simon, in the leg. Her kidnappers name is Frank Santos. I'm afraid all I have left of Sarah is a 4-year-old picture of her that I had digitally changed to what she would look like now. I'm also afraid that she is the only sole witness to our parent's, siblings', secretaries, & gardener's murders.

"I was also told that he is wanted in Dallas, Texas for killing three cops in one day; in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania for raping my sister 3x's, shooting a Mark Delgato in the shoulder for walking in on Frank while he was raping her, for putting a sledgehammer in her head when she was 10, & breaking her arm when she was 11; in Chicago, Illinois for whipping her with his belt buckle until their was no more skin on her back; in Sleepyside, New York for kidnapping a 15-year-old. I'm telling you al this so you know whom I'm up against. Sarah may be dead, but al I need to know is if she is here right now. I need to know if she is alive," Adam finished.

There was a shocked silence, then I spoke up from behind Adam.

"I'm alive, but not well. I saw you walk in, but who told you everything that had happened to me since I left Ireland? And how did you now where to find me?" I said.

Adam swung around & the Camden's, Kinkirk's & Petrowski's, along with everyone else were on there feet w/in seconds.

"How did you get into our house?" Eric demanded.

"Sarah!" Adam asked surprised.

"Hello Adam," I said.

My arms were around his neck w/in seconds & we stood like that for a couple minutes before I pulled away.

"I have to get home or I'm dead. Frank told me not to leave the house, but I did. I gotta go," I said turning toward the door & walking out. Adam caught up with me.


	2. Talking To Adam

**Part2:**

"I'll meet you tomorrow during lunch at school, Adam. We'll talk then. I thought you were dead. Frank tore the axe across your chest so fast, all I saw was you slipping down the wall, your ribs exposed. Why didn't you try to find me until now? You could've prevented my life from turning into hell. See you tomorrow," I said & walked off. He shut the door behind me & turned back toward the living room.

"Why didn't she tell us that she was kidnapped, what, 13-years-ago? We could've done something," Lucy asked.

"I think that Frank threatened to kill her like he did our family & friends," Adam said.

"How was your family & friends killed? You never told us," Simon said.

"Their heads, arms, & legs were chopped off. Our mother & secretary were pregnant & he cut them open & took the babies out. He decapitated them as well. I feel sorry for Sarah. She had watch it al," He told them.

Ruthie spoke up. "You do know that she's pregnant right. Or she was pregnant. She should've already had her baby by now. But if Frank did all this to her, why didn't she try to run away? And why did she try to kill Simon? He was in the hospital a couple weeks. We thought he would never come out. Well least I did. Kevin is a cop; she could've come over & told him everything that had happened up to the time she moved here. Why didn't she? She would've been safe," Ruthie finished.

"I think she believed that Frank would actually kill her. After seeing her entire family & friends killed in front of her eyes, she was probably scared she would end up the same way. I'll know more tomorrow during lunch. I'll ask her the same questions you have asked me. For now, let me go under a different name so Frank won't know that I'm onto him. I could be a cousin that you haven't seen in a while," Adam said.

"You could be my brother, Ben. Frank hasn't met him yet & I'm sure Ben won't mind. I'll even call him tonight to make sure it is okay. How does that sound? Adam JohnsonBen Kinkirk," Kevin replied.

"I thank you very much. I will talk to Sarah tomorrow. For now, I think I need to rest. You have something we don't have our home in Ireland," Adam said.

"Oh yeah! What's that?" Simon asked.

"A heater. Our house has been on 1600 acres for 430 generations. Ever since the fortress of Dun Alyn was one of the last fortresses. We had made it into a museum & we all had chores the age of four. I moved out when I was 18 & became a cop when I was 20. That's when I got the axe across the chest. Good night," Adam replied.

"Good night, Adam," everyone said.


	3. Yelling & Beatings

**Part3:**

**Santos Household:**

"Where the fuck were you? I told you to stay inside the house all times. You are grounded for 4 months & you're not going to school tomorrow. Go to bed now," Frank yelled at me. I never got a word in. Adam would show up the high school tomorrow & I wouldn't be there. I was deeply screwed. I went to bed & prayed that they would figure out what had happened. I knew that they would miss me school tomorrow & that I would have to explain the next day. My life sucked.

When I woke up the next morning, the house was freezing. I went around and shut all the doors & windows. When I looked into Frank's room, it was trashed & he wasn't home. I looked all around the house, but he wasn't home. I looked across the street & saw the police car.

"Great," I thought. "How am I going to get out of the house with the cops watching me. I was yet again screwed. By the time I was dressed, had something to eat, & cleaned the house, it was already 3:00. Frank would be home in an hour. I popped two TV dinners into the microwave & heated them up. Frank came home around 4:00 & ate both TV dinners. When he was done, he threw them away, & then turned on me.

"Well now Kalee, are you going to tell me where you went last night when I told you to stay in? Or am I going to have to beat it out of ya?" Frank asked me.

I stood there for a couple seconds before I answered him.

"You are not my father so you can't lay a hand on me. Get it through your thick head that I am not your daughter. Therefore you are no longer aloud to do anything to me. If you dare touch me, my brother will kill you & no one will do anything to stop him. Get the fuck out of my fucking life & stay the fuck out. You never should've killed my parents. If I was stronger years ago, I would've killed you then," I yelled him. Neither of had heard the door open, so we were surprised when Kevin grabbed my arm & pulled me away from Frank & outside, while Frank was arrested.

"Maybe you should lower your voice some. We heard you yelling at Frank from a mile away. When you didn't show up at school, Ruthie, Peter, Simon, Martin, Cecilia, & Adam came home & Adam called me & told me you didn't show up. I got Det. Michaels, Roxanne, & a couple other cops & came straight here. That's about the time we heard you yelling/swearing at Frank. What did he say just before you started yelling?" Kevin asked.

"He told me to tell him where I was last night & if I didn't, he was going to beat me to death," I told him.

"Yeah well. I'm supposed to take you to the hospital to make sure you're okay. Everyone's already there to make sure you're not brought in on a stretcher. You're brother was pretty worried when you didn't show up for school. To tell you the truth, everyone was pretty worried. When Adam called, I was worried as well," Kevin said. We headed for his car & I got into the back seat.

"Anything you want to tell me before we get to the hospital?" Kevin asked. He looked into the rearview mirror & saw me wipe something from my mouth. He knew I was in pain, but he didn't know why. He wanted to know so he could tell the doctors & nurses who looked me over.

"Other than the fact that my 4-month old baby is still Glenoak Hospital in PICU, that I need a liver transplant, & that Frank tried to kill me the day Simon was shot, nope nothing? Why?"

"What did you wipe away from your mouth? Couldn't have been spit or you would've used your hand not your sleeve."  
"I wiped away blood. Frank beat the hell out of me on Monday & I'm still trying to recuperate from it. I think he punctured one of my lungs when he broke a couple of my ribs. Hurtss like heelll," I started to slur my words. Kevin pulled the car over, 5 miles from the hospital. Roxanne came to where Kevin was kneeling next to me, Kevin told her to call for an ambulance.

"Tell them where we are & tell them she's still recuperating from a beating that happened on Monday. Tell them to get a liver machine down in the E.R. she's going to need it," Kevin finished & Det. Michaels came up next to them & said the ambulance was on the way.

For the next 5 minutes, Kevin, Roxanne, & Det. Michaels tried to keep me warm. When the paramedics arrived, I was put into the ambulance & taken to the hospital. Kevin, Roxanne, & Det. Michaels got to the hospital a couple minutes before the ambulance did. When Lucy asked where I was, Roxanne spoke up.

"She…I mean they should be here in a couple minutes. Kalee passed out in the back of Kevin's car & wouldn't wake up. Kevin said she told him she was recuperating from a beating Frank gave her on Monday. He also said that she said that she needed a liver transplant."

"She also has a 4-month old baby girl up in PICU b/c she was 4-months premature. Kalee told me that Frank tried to kill her the day that Simon was shot. I never got to ask her why. She passed out before I got the chance. Back the house, we could hear her yelling & swearing Frank that they didn't hear us come into the house until I grabbed Kalee by the arm. I took her outside &, while Det. Michaels arrested Frank, she told me why she was yelling," Kevin said.

"And what did she say, lad?" Adam asked.

"Frank wanted to know where Kalee was last night & if she didn't tell him, he was going to eat her to death. That's all she told me. I know nothing more," Kevin finished.


	4. The Hospital

**Part4:**

By that time, the ambulance had gotten there & I was in the E.R. Talking had become minimal & everyone waited. After a couple minutes, I was taken up to surgery & Adam, the Kinkirk's, Camden's, Petrowski's, Roxanne, & Det. Michaels went up to the waiting room. After another 3-hours, the surgeon finally came out to talk to Adam & everyone else. Adam stood up.

"How is she?" he asked.

The doctor looked at him & sighed.

"We had to put her on a ventilator & her heart stopped twice during the surgery. The broken ribs punctured her liver & seeing as she already needs a liver transplant, we were able to put her at the top of the donor list. When you see her, she'll still be sedated so she won't be awake. But there is also the fact that she has a broken…I'm sorry, a fractured right shoulder, 7 broken ribs, 4 bruised ribs, & 5 fractured ribs. As well as a fractured left wrist & bruised collarbone. We also had to remove her spleen b/c a couple of the backbones were pressing on it & making it swell. There was also a rip in one of her lungs indicating that she had been kicked in the chest recently. Her pelvis is also fractured & from what I could tell, she's got some pretty ugly scars that seem to be only a couple of months or weeks old. The one thing that looks the most recent is on her cheek. It looks like someone backhanded her with a knife between there fingers. This is the worst case of child abuse that I have seen in my 45 years of being a doctor," Dr. Andrews told them.

"Can we see her?" Ruthie asked.

"I don't see why not, if the immediate family doesn't care to have all of you in the room with him & her. She's in a semi-private room & might get a roommate. But if the nurses would like to help out more on this level, I'm sure I can get her daughter to share her room along with her other children. I'm only her surgeon. A Dr. **Luo**isa Delgato flew up w/a whole lot of other doctors, a nurse, her kids, a secretary, another doctor's kids & Kalee's kids. From what I hear, Kalee now has 5 little girls the age of 17. I personally feel sorry for her. Right this way. She's in room 412. It's the closest to the nurses station," Dr. Andrews informed everyone.

Everyone made there way to my room & Adam went in to be with me for a couple minutes. Everyone that was in my room left so Adam could have some alone time w/me.

"I feel sorry for Adam. He has barely gotten here & his sister is already in the hospital. What's going to happen next?" Mark asked his mo.

"They are doing the best for Kalee right now, Mark. Remember when Frank put a sledgehammer in Kalee's head & then shot you because you walked in on him? Well, he's kind of making sure she won't survive what he's done to her. She wants to go back to Ireland. She'll keep fighting till she dies. It's what she's been doing since she was 4-years-old," Dr. **Lou**isa Delgato told Mark & the kids around her.

"Hello Lou, nice to see you again. I sure hope you like being back in Philly. Why didn't you tell us that you knew Kalee?" Annie asked.

"The way you were going on about her when we were there, it was like you hated her. You wanted nothing to do /anyone that had anything to do w/Kalee. We knew better than to get ourselves kicked out of a loving family's home," Lou replied.

Rayne pulled on Rachel's hand & Rachel looked down.

"What is it Ray?"

"I don't want mommy to die. I wuv her too much. Can we go back in & talk to her now?" Rayne asked.

Rachel bent down & looked Rayne in the face.

"Not now Ray. Let mommy's brother talk to her for a while. They have a lot to catch up on. Maybe we'll even go back to Ireland with them. Would you like that Ray, Dakota, Chenise?"

"Yes we would!" They yelled the same time.

Everyone smiled & Mark came up next to Rachel.

"You know you make a pretty good mom, even if you are only 12-years-old. Dakota, Rayne, & Chenise are lucky to have you. But I think Kalee still has one more surprise for you. Not including your new 4-month-old baby sister. Mom's been getting a lot of phone calls from Texas about a 13-year-old boy that's supposed to look just like you, Rayne, Dakota, Chenise, & Kalee. They should be coming here & be here around, oh I don't know, three days," Mark said.

This time Simon spoke up.

"You mean she's got another kid. But if he's 13, then that means Kalee would've had him when she was 5-years-old. How did Frank get away w/that one the hospital?" Simon asked.

"Don't ask me, ask them," Mark said pointing behind everyone.

The Texas Rangers & A.D.A. stood their w/a 13—year-old boy who looked exactly like me.

"Thought you weren't going to be here for a couple more days?" Mark asked.

"Change of plans. We found out that Frank was going to kill Kalee on Friday, like he did her parents & we hightailed it up here. The asshole had the nerve to write his 'best friend' who just happens to be an 'ex-cop'. The friend read the letter & handed it over to us. We got here as fast as we could," Walker said.

"Plus we're still trying o get him for killing three cops & raping Kalee when she was 5-years-old," Gage said.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean? If Kalee was raped when she was 5-years-old, wouldn't she have told us? I mean, wouldn't she have told anyone just to get away from Frank?" Ruthie asked.

"Well not necessarily. She probably felt she needed to keep me a secret. I don't blame her for not telling anyone about me. My whole life the Rangers have been telling me how old my mom was when she had me. I felt sorry for her. I was only a week old when Frank killed those 3 cops & grabbed my mom & fled the state. I don't know if she still thinks about me or if she knows that I am still alive, but I still love her b/c she was able to give me a great home. And I will always love her for that," Deon said. He went over to Rachel & looked her in the eyes. "I'm Deon Jack Johnson. People call me Jack though b/c no one calls me Deon. You can call me what ever you want b/c you're my sister's. I don't mind. But I got friends down in Texas that thinks my mom's a cop b/c I was raised by one. They also think that I am an only child b/c I was raised an only child. Maybe you could come back with me & meet them & I could tell them how old my real mom was when she had me. My school says I'm aloud to, but I don't want to w/out my whole family there w/me," Deon finished. Adam stood in the doorway.

"That would be nice, lad. Your mama wants to see ya now. She never forgot 'bout ya. She tells me she wishes she could see what'cha ya look like now since she hasn't seen ya since you were a baby. Go on. I gotta go talk to the doctor," Adam walked past Deon & pushed him toward my door. Hesitantly Deon walked through the door & looked into my eyes. Tears welled up in both of our eyes & he was in my arms w/in a matter of seconds.

"How does it feel to know ya momma ain't what she seems?" I asked.

"I'm just glad that you are alive. I haven't seen you in 13-years. The Camden's, Kinkirk's, Petrowski's, Rangers, Det. Michaels, Roxanne, Dr. Delgato & her friends/family are all out waiting to see if you're alive. I've missed you so much mom. I love ya," Deon said.

"I love ya too. I didn't know if you were dead or alive, either. I was just 5-years-old when I had you. I've missed you so much. Have you met your siblings yet?"

"Yeah, I just did. When are you going to be able to get out of the hospital? I don't want to lose ya when I just found ya! I don't want'cha to die. I want'cha to live so you can see me finish school & get married. You'll live that long, right?"

"I'll try to live up to your expectations. Hopefully I'll get the transplant soon & I can get out sooner. Could you send in the Camden's, Petrowski's, Kinkirk's, Det. Michaels, & Roxanna please? I'd like to talk to them now."

Deon left quietly & the others came in.


	5. Transplant & Talking

**Part5:**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this earlier, but I was too afraid. I expected Frank to bury me alive again & then forget about me. I'm sorry I shot Simon. I was aiming for myself. You see my…Frank took his belt buckle to my arms that day & I couldn't take it anymore.

"We understand Kalee. Adam, Lou, the Rangers & everyone else has already filled us in on the details. We're sorry for what you had to go through. If you need a place to stay for a while, feel free to come over anytime, even if you have to fly in from Ireland to do it. We'll always be here for you. We only wish you would've told us about Frank earlier so we could've done something about it," Annie said.

"I was afraid that he would kill me. I have another thought though. I could fly you all to Ireland whenever you wanted to get away. From Adam tells me, the museum is running great, the horse trails are fun, the quad & dirt bike tracks are brining in a lot of money, our family is remembered, we have our own plane, & every week we go to Africa & adopt over 5 orphans to fill up the rooms. I'll be plenty busy. I have to call the families of the people that went missing wherever we lived. Frank usually pinned the murders on me, but the total has gotten to about 1,000 kids, adults, friends, social workers, lawyers, civilians, police, & gang members. Most of the graves are in the back yards of every house we lived in. I feel sorry for their families. At one point, I asked him about his family. He told me they were dead & I knew that he had killed thhem like hhe killed mmy ffamily," I started to slur my words again & was crying hard as well. Eric left to go get the doctor. When the doctor came in, he asked everyone to leave the room & they did.

As the doctor was examining me, I remembered what had happened in the past couple weeks. Everything was as vivid as if it had just happened. Frank had been getting more & more heroin from dealers & he was selling me more & more. It was hard on me. Frank was again the father of my 4-month-old daughter. I remembered that everyman he sold me too always wore a condom so he wouldn't get caught. But I knew what they all looked like b/c I kept seeing their faces over & over.

I never heard the doctor leave the room. Two minutes later I was taken to the O.R. A liver had been found. Someone had found out about me & knowing that they had the same blood type as me, wrote a note. Then w/that note clenched in their hand, shot themselves in the head. The doctors found the note & gave it to Adam.

When I woke up, everyone was in my room. Lou held my 4-month-old girl in her arms. Adam looked at me & I asked the question.

"Who gave the liver up?"

Adam smirked. "A 17-year-old boy said this: 'even though I picked on you, Simon told the school what had happened & knowing the I have the same blood type as you, I give my life for you & anyone else who needs my organs. Take it as my sorry to you. I hope you live & take care of all your kids. You've showed us that when you are fighting a monster, you can always beat the odds no matter what happens. Get better, -Jake Garcia.'"

Simon, Ruthie, Peter, & I gasped. Jake hadn't only made fun of me; he had made fun of everyone. Knowing that I had his liver in me made me shiver. But I couldn't & wouldn't give it back. Adam's words brought me out of my thoughts.

"Doc says you'll be out of here in a couple days. Say's he'll give you pain killers for the pain. What do you think?"

"I think I want to talk to Kevin alone."  
Everyone left & Kevin walked up to me.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Frank was selling me to drug dealers. He was doing it for 6 months. He's the father of all of my kids," tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"Do you think you can identify them?"  
"Yes, I keep seeing their faces inside my head. I keep hearing them. I keep seeing their smiles. They keep popping up."  
Adam looked at Kevin when he walked out.

"What did she say, lad?"

"Frank was selling her to drug dealers for drugs. That was how he got his fix. They'd have sex w/her & he'd get his drugs. Also, she says she can identify al 50 of them."

"50, but how can that be? There has never been 50 dealers here, ever," Ruthie exclaimed.

Nobody cared how she knew that. She had a weird thing about information. She knew a lot about everything & they didn't care how she got it.


	6. Ending!

**Part6:**

W/in a couple days I was out of the hospital, back at school, and doing better now that I had my whole family with me. W/in a couple months we had gone back down to Texas & Deon had introduced me & told his part of the story to his school. Then I turned around & told my story. When we got to Ireland, I met the rest of the crew the museum.

At that time, the Camden's & everyone else were coming over during summer. They were going to stay for a couple weeks, then go home.

My life was back to how it had been. Did I mention what happened to Frank? He got the death penalty & I was glad that he would be going to Hell instead of Heaven.


End file.
